Ken in Arena
by bukalay
Summary: Our class was assigned a paper about tourist destinations and I was assigned to Inaba, as I was about to start on my paper, I was pushed towards a TV and was dragged into a fighting tournament.
1. Prologue

**April 28,2012**

**Gekkoukan Middle School, Classroom 2-2**

"Okay class, your papers about the different non-urban places are due by the resumption of classes" I heard the teacher said as I started to pack my things ready to go back to the Middle Schoolers' dorm

I am Ken Amada, 13 years old and a project was just assigned to our class. We are to identify the different tourist destinations of nearby non-urban places.

"Ken what was the place you were assigned again?" My classmate asked me as I turned my heads towards him

"Inaba" I answered

"Wow! You had it rough!" another one commented

"Yeah, I heard it was rumored to have those serial killings last year" a girl commented

"but I heard the criminal, who admitted to the crime, was already imprisoned' another girl said

"Be careful out there Ken, you can never be too careful" the first one who talked to me, said

"Yeah, I will. Thanks for the concern guys" I said to the group as I went outside the classroom

My social skills greatly improved since the ordeal last 2010

"During the year 2007, I was strolling at night with my mother, when a terrible even took place that took my mother's life. I swore revenge to the person who I believed to have killed my beloved mother.

Two years later, I met the person who supposedly killed my mother and I decided to kill him on the death anniversary of my mother, but as fate would have it, he protected me, as a way of atoning his sin, he died in my stead.

His name was Shinjiro Aragaki, I then learned that his weapon went berserk and was unable to control it, at the expense of my mother's life. Now I am not living in revenge but rather I continue to live for the sake of my new found friends, who still keep tabs on me even as they pursue their different goals in life.

Aside from my improved social skills, believe it or not, I hit a majorly incredible growth spurt, from the puny size of 140 cm, I grew up to 160 cm.

**May 3, 2012**

**Inaba Train Station**

After two days of reserving the whole Golden Week at the place where most tourists of Inaba reside in and confirming my set of questionnaires to my teacher. I finally arrived at the subjected place. Now to find Amagi Inn

"Excuse me, Do you know where the Amagi Inn is?" I asked a man, with short black (?) hair, wearing a gray button up shirt. If the detective animes are any indication, I'd say this man is a police detective

"Are you talking to me kid?" I was about to retort at the mention of his kid remark, but then I remembered he doesn't know me, as he pointed to himself

"Y-yes sir" I stuttered

"Haven't seen your face around here, where are your parents?" the man asked me

"I don't know where my father is, but my mother is already dead" I replied in a sad tone as I looked at the ground

"S-sorry kid, look why don't I just bring you there as apology" the man offered

"No, it's okay sir, you didn't know, I just want to know the directions to Amagi Inn" I politely refused

"It's okay since I'm on break now. I actually see my daughter in you kid" he wouldn't budge

"Okay" I reluctantly agreed, ignoring the frequent warnings my older friends said to me on not talking to strangers, well I do have a gut feeling that he is a police detective after all.

He then motioned me to his car, wait is that really his car?

Well, might as well go inside, I can simply defend myself when the time comes.

"Say Kid, what is your name?" the man asks "I'm Ryotaro Dojima, a police detective" he introduced himself

"Ken Amada Dojima-keiji-san" I replied respectfully

He then started the engine of the car and started driving

I made sure to pay attention to places I'm passing by, so that I won't get lost

"Dojima-san will do, Amada-kun"

"Hai, Dojima-san"

"Anyway Amada-kun, what brings you here to Inaba during Golden Week?" the detective asked me

"Well, our teacher in our school asked us what are the different tourist spots 'out in the sticks', as my classmate commented, was and I was assigned to Inaba" I replied honestly

"Wow, do teachers really do that to middle school students today?" the detective asked to himself

"It is not uncommon in our school, Dojima-san, every year a certain teacher is assigned to assign students unique tasks, and this time our teacher was assigned" I said

"Oh I see, so you'll be here until the Golden Week ends?" he asks

"Not exactly, I'll go back to Iwatodai by Saturday to finalize my report" I answered

"Well then, here we are. I present you the Amagi Inn, Inaba's pride!" He shamelessly promotes their beloved inn

"This inn is now owned by Shihna Amagi and Akio Amagi, the male being a descendant of the founder of the inn, Tsunayoshi Amagi" he did a little history lesson for me

"Well then, I need to go back to my duties. I'll be seeing you somewhere!" he called out to me as he went inside his car, or was it his car. I never did ask the question. Oh well time to head to the receptionist.

**May 3, 2012**

**Room?, Amagi Inn**

Thanks to my affiliation to the Kirijo group, I was able to rent one of the expensive rooms in the inn, in advance, I might add, It had a shower room. I know it's bad to use my connections like that, but the Kirijo group's current head, Mitsuru Kirijo, said to me that If I needed anything, I'll just use her name and it will be given to me, under the reasoning of 'stealing my childhood'.

You see when my mother died, Shinjiro-san's persona went berserk, It was her who actually lead the expedition, she felt that she should atone for her sin, albeit indirectly, against me one way or another, and one of that is me going back to normal life and the other is gaining what I need through her.

Of course I don't plan to abuse this, I am planning to repay the Kirijo group's kindness one way or another, after all, even if I try, my decisions in the past can never be forgotten

"Well I'll take a shower first" I said to no one as I removed my shirt.

* * *

After drying myself from that relaxing shower, I put on my long pants and a sleeveless button-up shirt, which I left unbuttoned.

"Now to try to work on some drills" I said to myself as I brought out a large case. I had already delivered most of my things here, I also made sure that my spear was also delivered here. I am part of the school's Spear club and we practice soujutsu.

Then I got out my 'spear' that was actually a long black pole and started my drills. After all practice makes perfect.

"Whew!" I said once again to myself as I let myself out of my room and bought a beverage, still carrying my spear

* * *

Once I finished drinking my beverage, I returned to my room, to rest and then start my paper.

* * *

"Now where are those questionnaires" I asked out loud as I rummaged through my belongings inside the room. When I was facing the TV, someone pushed me, I immediately grabbed whatever I could grab, but my luck seems to have run out because what I grabbed was my spear then I lost my balacne, instead of bumping really hard to the TV, I went right through it and fell.


	2. The Carnivore who Discarded Womanhood

**Convenience Store, Midnight Channel**

"ugh, where am I?" I asked myself as I regained consciousness

I looked around and saw lots of silhouettes and a bunch of stores.

I then saw my spear lying beside me, the odd thing is that, it now has a blade at the tip, when in fact it was just a pole earlier, I picked it up, in case something happens

As I continued to look around, still confused on where I was, I found my Neon Orange sneakers, and decided to put them on, walking around barefoot is not my kind of thing.

"h-huh? That can't be right! Last I remembered, as absurd as it may be, I went right through a Television" I said out loud, faintly hoping that someone would come to me and say that I'm crazy or something, but alas no one came.

"As I recall, I passed by this same scenery when I went to the Amagi Inn with Dojima-san" I once again voiced out my thoughts as I recalled the different places I passed by as I went to the inn

I then pieced the little information I got.

"So maybe this is a world inside the TV" I deduced since this feeling I get is something I already felt before.

"So then maybe my shoes were thrown in with me. How thoughtful" I said out loud sarcastically

"TARTARUS!" I realized why the feeling was familiar, it was because the feeling I am experiencing now are similar when I am inside Tartarus, and by the looks of things, if this is indeed a place similar to Tartarus then those silhouettes can only be one thing.

"Shadows" I said to myself in realization, once again.

A TV nearby suddenly flickered to life and static was shown on the screen.

"Rivals, they are friends" the announcer on the TV said as static was still shown

"yet powerful foes" and the Kanji of friends and powerful foes were shown, just like a cheap TV reality show.

"the desperate fighting program amongst high school students" the TV continued as it showed various faces of the high school students as participants.

* * *

As the TV finished with the advertisement of the fighting program, it turned itself off.

"Sister-complex? Captain Resentiment? Carnivore? Beefcake? Killjoy?" I muttered every demeaning title that was given to each of those students shown on the video.

I might have been dragged into a fighting tournament as of the moment, but I need to report this to Mitsuru-san after this is all over. Last I heard she was forming a government-supported organization against Shadows.

I looked around and found a school, I ran towards it.

**School Entrance, Midnight Channel**

I arrived in front of the school gates

"Yasogami High School" I do remember this school in the map I was given.

Then as I was about to enter the school premises, though I can't see it, but there is something that is blocking me, an invisible wall perhaps.

"Hello! Hello! This is your a-bear-able dictator, General Teddie" The voice behind me said as I turned towards the source of the voice, only to see a colorful bear in a Vega-esque outfit shown on TV

Then the TV shifts from 'General Teddie' towards a girl with hair in the color of copper tied into two pigtails

"And I, Risette, will be your commentator" the girl on screen said

"Its time to start the P-1 Grand Prix!" she declared "Are you ready to fight?" she asks rhetorically

"This must be the fighting program that advertisement was about" I concluded as I continued to watch the screen

Then suddenly four beams of light are shining towards me, as if I am a target to be shot at.

I shielded my eyes from the sudden burst of light

"And who do we have here?" General Teddie appeared on screen

"oooh! Its a young hot stud" the general sort of compliments me.

Stud? I am just a regular middle school student, the only thing is that I have a persona and the others do not. I then looked at my outfit, I still wore my blue sleeveless button-up shirt, still unbuttoned, my gray long pants, and the neon orange sneakers that I wore earlier. Well my well toned body may have been the source of the compliment, fighting shadows at ten as well as an active member of the Soujutsu club.

"H-how How U-Unexpec-Unexpected-ted-ted" the bear on tv stuttered as if he was a robot

"What is wrong with that strange bear?"

The static on the screen was getting worse then the scene on tv shifts to General Teddie, this time with a menacing look and menacing yellow eyes

"Case 04: Unintended Intruder. Entering Elimination Process" the bear on screen declares in a monotone.

"Intruder? I was pushed here!" I shouted at the screen

Suddenly smokes starts to hinder my vision, then from the smoke came out a short haired woman wearing a green jacket. A customized version of the common school uniform from the video.

"hmm, you are the right type! Hey can I eat you?" the woman asked for permission

If I remember correctly she's Chie Satonaka dubbed in the video as, the spunky dragon with deadly legs, the carnivore who discarded womanhood, wow! She's not a carnivore, she's a cannibal!

"N-no o-of course not!" Dang it! The predator will surely eat someone who shows weakness

"Well let's fight then, if I win, I get to grill you, if you win, I'll eat you raw, how does that sounds?"

"Hell No!" I cursed at her

"Here goes! Come Tomoe!" she declared as she summoned her Persona

Wait, Persona? Crap, where is my evoker! I then proceeded to feel my pockets if I may have put it there beforehand. Seems Lady luck is smiling upon me as I found my Evoker in my right pocket. The familiar shape of the gun courses through my fingers as I picked it out.

"Come Kala-Nemi!" My evoker is still right by my side, as power courses through me, then I looked up. And there was Kala-Nemi in all its glory.

"A Persona User? But in the name of food I will not lose!" Satonaka-san charged at me.

"I am no one's food!" I yelled at her incoming figure

Her speed accelerated with the help of her Persona, thinking fast I summoned Kala-Nemi and casted a barrage of Zionga in her direction, which worked as she had a difficult time dodging those electric bolts I sent at her.

She summoned her Persona again, this time she held her hands on her ears. What is she doing?

I noticed her Persona was punching the ground. I looked up, there I saw a giant hand about to strike my head

"Aww Crap" I said as I braced myself for the incoming pain

**BAM**

"Man that hurt, if you wanna play it that way" I whispered to myself

"Two can play at this game" I said it a little more loudly this time

I summoned my Persona then he spun his mechanical arms creating a lot of arrow and then at my command he released them at my opponent, those arrows were electrically charged.

"Looks like everyone is getting serious" I heard the girl in pigtail's voice from the school speakers

She took all the hits then she charged at me once again and before I could even think, I think she buffed herself and she was right at me in a second, she proceeded to kick me at my exposed stomach and chest by using a lot of butchered Kung-fu.

"Man that hurt, it's time to finish this!" I declared loudly as I summoned Kala-Nemi to cast a Diarama on me

"Wow they are on equal grounds!" Risette once again said

She summoned Tomoe again trying to cast God's Hand again. But the same trick won't work twice!

I quickly dashed at her, grabbed the collar of her jacket then summoned Kala-Nemi who threw her on the other side.

"K.O!" Risette's voice commented, "What a huge victory!" she said

The TV flickered to life and General Teddie's oh so scary appearance appeared.

"An irregularity has occurred, Multiple Intruders detected, Emergency."

"Multiple intruders?" I ask out loud

"Intruders are Persona-Users… Due to difficulties in elimination, they will be acknowledged as valid targets"

"Valid Targets?" I once again voiced out my thoughts

As I thought I was dragged into this tournament

The TV screen the fuzzes as if someone had changed the channel

General Teddie is on the screen, he looked like when I first saw him in that advertisement

"Geez, you need to let me know if you wanna join in on the fun!" What he said, "But this is a unique situation and you're one hot stud, ain't that right Risette-chan?" He asks his companion

"Right you are General Teddie, you big hot stud of a bear" the girl said

"Just keep putting on a good show in your next bout too!" continued

What is this? The Hunger Games?

"Who are you, why don't you take off that ridiculous costume and show your face!"

"Hey now, I think a hot stud like you walking around almost topless can talk to me about my bear-tiful bearsuit" he replied

The TV then turns off

"I now feel what the gladiators felt when they were forms of entertainment years ago" I muttered out loud

"Ugh" I heard my former opponent grunt

I summoned my Persona and casted a Mediarahan on the both of us.

"Kya!" She immediately shouted

The moment she came to her senses, she immediately jumped back and assumed a fighting stance

"C'mon! Is that how you treat the one who healed you Satonaka-san?" I asked her

"h-huh? B-but how'd you know about that! Even my parents don't know that!" she fired me a barrage of questions

"know what?" okay I'm confused

Come think of it, she acts like a different person that she was earlier.

"By any chance, did I say anything offensive?" I asked her

"hell yeah you did! You were going on and o-"She starts to rant

"Stop!" I immediately cut her off, "whatever I said, I didn't know, earlier you were going on and on how tasty I am" I continued

"N-no way! It does not make sense! It was like our perception was doctored!" She said in denial

"I think you may be on to something Satonaka-san"

"I am? I was just spouting what was on my mind"

"because since arriving to this strange world, an odd thing happened, you see my spear?" I said as I pointed the spear I was carrying

"this one does not have a blade attached to it, but then I realized, after coming here, there was a blade already. Noticed when I attacked you? If there was a blade, wouldn't you be bleeding already? But no wounds appeared, instead you got bruises" I explained

"I see" she accepted my explanation

"by the way, who are you anyway, by the looks of things, you already know my name" she asked me

"Ken Amada, thirteen years old" I answered, "I saw your name on that promotional video" I continued

"thir-THIRTEEN YEARS OLD!" she shouted

"y-yeah, does that seem weird to you?" I asked as my face reddened in embarrassment

How old were you when you had your Persona?" she asks

"t-ten years old" I honestly replied

"TEN YEARS OLD!" she shouted, I had to cover my ears just to prevent myself from going deaf

"s-so youn-"

"C'mon move on already, don't keep your opponents waiting!" General Teddie once again was on the screen, urging me to move inside the school

"Only the winner can only move on!" He said cheerfully as the TV flickered off

"Well I guess, that's my cue" I said to myself

"Say Amada-kun, will you do me a favor?" she asked me

"sure!" I replied

She then proceeded to tell me all about the case last year, and about why she and her friends came to investigate this fighting program

"Got to admit, If I were an ordinary person, I'd call you crazy, but sure, I'll try my best to save everyone involved" I reassured the girl in green jacket as I moved inside the school premises.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Just to let everyone know, that Realization is not discontinued, still studying Nozomi's and Ken's character

In any case, Ken's story is based off from Mitsuru's and Akihiko's story mode of Arena, and little bit of Yosuke's, if you complain how Ken is Out of Character, well lets just say he had behind the scenes character development

Find out who is Ken's next opponent in the later chapters :D

By the way M. Bison is known as Vega in Japan, so the Vega-esque clothes I meant M. Bison-esque clothes, just to clear up the confusion

* * *

Well he be able to meet with the rest of S.E.E.S?

Will he be able to be the Manliest of all men?

Find out next time on Ken in Arena.

Review guys!


	3. Captain Resentiment

**Stairs, Yasogami Highschool, Midnight Channel**

I entered the school building and there I saw lots of silhouettes, which I already identified as shadows, I continued on till I arrive on the stairway. I stopped since there was a Television set nearby

"So this is the next stage?" I asked out loud, walking slowly towards the staircase and my hands can't get through

"Hey yooohoo!" I called out, pitching my voice so high to lure him out

"ugh! Stop shouting will you!" and my plan did succeed, "you're hurting my bear-tiful ears!" he said, being narcissistic.

"You're like a little brat you know that?" he starts to taunt me

"I mean, you act high and mighty, pretending to be mature when in fact your mommy just left you in the dust" he continued

I thought I was an intruder here.

"I bet mommy was so annoyed at you that she left you" he continued

"Angry? Good, use your anger against your next opponent"

Then it dawned to me, Shinjiroi-san said the same thing to me, his last words were 'let your anger be your strength' I calmed myself down and decided to bite his bait

"oh yeah, I'm angry alright, so why don't you face me so that I can kick your ass!" I taunted back

"Tsk, what a letdown" a voce behind me said, "it's just kid, to top it all off, a crybaby!" now I see a boy, one of the students who were in the video earlier

From what I could tell, this guy is Yosuke Hanamura-san dubbed as Captain Resentiment

"Hey General Teddie! Why'd you pair me with this kid anyway?" He shouted, when I looked back at the TV screen, his smiling face was plastered

"Tsk, fine then, I'll get this over quickly" he muttered to himself

What I'm hearing and seeing now is only an illusion, I'm sure an illusory me is already taunting him to fight. I let myself believe in the facts I have gathered earlier

"Hey crybaby! Why're you giving me the silent treatment? I'm about to kill you, you know, the least you could do is talk back. What a bore. Fine I'll end this quick!" he said as he got his Kunai knives from his uniform.

Wait inside his uniform?

"Garudyne!" he immediately declared as his Persona, who looks like a disco frog, casted a Garudyne on him and then he started spinning towards me

"Crap!" I cursed as I performed an X through my forearms while having my spear as the first line of defense

I quickly summoned Kala-Nemi and he materialized lots of arrows, just like what he did earlier from our fight with Satonaka-san.

Once I pointed towards the recovering Hanamura-san, myriad arrows start rushing towards him.

It looks like he noticed the electrically charged arrows coming right at him, he summoned his frog-persona and all of a sudden, he ran faster than before, it's like he teleported.

I see, so Satonaka-san casted a Tarukaja on herself whilst Hanamura-san has casted a Sukukaja.

I braced myself for pain, and it did come. Unable to defend myself, he continued to slash my back using his kunais, and then he jumped high in the air, threw a pair of kunai at the ground, which I am standing at, then all of a sudden a barrage of kunai are coming from the ground, lifting me high up in the air.

If this was a fighting video game, the last part would be a combo finisher.

I quickly recovered and casted a Diarama on myself, which gained me a little energy and healed all my bruises. For a sharp looking kunai, they sure are blunt.

"oooh will this decide the fight?" the voice of Risette comes from the school's speakers

I quickly recovered after landing to the ground.

With the effects of his Sukukaja, his movements are still fast, he proceeded to do another combo at me, I quickly grabbed the collar of his uniform, summoned Kala-Nemi who threw him at the other side.

He quickly got up, he dashed at me, slower than the first time, probably the effects of Sukukaja wore off. I quickly thrust my spear in his direction and did a combo, but before I could even finish the combo, he immediately summoned his Persona which blew me away.

He once again jumped in the air threw a pair of kunai at the ground I'm standing. Same as earlier a barrage of kunai were thrown right at me from the ground, which lifted me once again.

"It's time to get serious" I muttered to myself

"ooh, will he be able to turn the tides?" Risette's voice echoes around the arena

I dashed forward to Hanamura-san who was about to cast another Sukukaja, I quickly thrust my spear at my opponent's chest, to break his concentration.

With him feeling bewildered, I continued my assault, I spun my spear at his direction and finished it by summoning Kala-Nemi who threw him again to the other side.

But he recovered before even landing to the ground, once he landed, he threw a single kunai at my direction.

"Ouch" suddenly power rushes through my veins.

I quickly summoned Kala-Nemi, he spun his already mechanical body a few time, and then my spear got electrically charged.

But he dodged every assault I made. He then grabbed the collar of my shirt, summoned his Persona

"Go Jiraiya!" I heard him say

Jiraiya then blew green gas at my stunned form.

When I was able to move, I was hallucinating, I see lots of Hanamura-sans in my vision

"shit! Tentarafoo" I opted to defend until this status effect wears off

While waiting for this damned confusion to subside, Hanamura-san continued his barrage of attacks against me.

I got irritated, and once my confusion subsided while he was still attacking me. I quickly summoned Kala-Nemi at Hanamura-san, who was blown away, interrupting his barrage of attacks.

"Let's finish this! Kala-Nemi" I summoned my Persona again who then proceeded to throw me up in the air. After throwing me, he quickly dashed at my opponent. He then pierced the downed boy's body repeatedly, afterwards threw him in my direction as I began my descent.

My Persona started spinning rapidly as the blade of my spear connected with my opponent's chest.

As the two of us started falling, Hanamura-san's back first. Once Yosuke's back landed on the ground, I then stepped on his stomach as I then regained my balance, then a huge lightning bolt struck Yosuke's down form

"K.O!" Risette's voice said, "What a comeback!" she said

I kneeled on the floor trying to catch my breath.

It has been three years since I last fought with shadows and Hanamura-san's incredible speed took me by surprise.

"Ugh" I heard Hanamura-san grunt. I took this as my cue to summon Kala-Nemi and cast a Mediarahan on the both of us.

"Ugh, Kid you're tough" He said, "And I thought I had that battle" he muttered

"Hey, Hanamura-san, were those insulting titles in the video true?" I asked, trying to make a conversation, even though the both of us are dead tired.

"Wh-what! You mean you saw that already? I nodded

"Someone kill me" he whispered to himself

"A-anyway, Hanamura-san, why were you given such insulting titles?" I asked

"Well, it's probably an exaggeration of how we feel" he said

"Like how Satonaka-san likes to eat meat, that's why she was called a carnivore?"

"Wait you fought with Chie?" I nodded

"Dude! You are so awesome!" his eyes looked like stars to me

"Well yes and no, you see Chie really likes Kung-fu or martial arts movies, but stereotypically, martial arts are for men only. That is why hers is the carnivore who discarded womanhood, both referring to her likes to meats and martial arts" He explained

"What about yours Hanamura-san?" I asked

"Well I used to really hate being dumped here from the city. I also resented the fact that my father gives me paychecks instead of monthly allowance" he replied with sincerity

"I see" I said

"Hey kid, what is your name? It's rude to not introduce yourself to your elders" He reprimanded me

"Sorry Hanamura-san. I am Ken Amada, thirteen years old from Tatsumi Port Island" I introduced myself

"thi-thir-THIRTEEN!" I laughed at Hanamura-san's reaction

"h-hey what's funny"

"b-because your reaction is the same with Satonaka-san"

"Wait, let me get this straight, you are only thirteen years old, you beat Chie and me in a fight?"

I just nodded and smiled

"Man, Chie would never leave this alone" he whispered

"You could always say that you almost defeated me, or you could retort I also beat her" I suggested

"A-anyway, How come you're in this world Amada-kun?"

"I-I was pushed into a TV"

"Wait, you were pushed in here?" he sounded alarmed

"Then maybe this tournament could be done by your shadow?" he analyzed

"I don't think that is possible Hanamura-san. From what Satonaka-san told me, your Personas manifested after you accepted the most despicable part of yourselves right?"

"Yes" he replied

"If that is the case, then this is not my shadow's doing. Remember I just used Kala-Nemi against you and Satonaka-san. So my own Shadow and Persona can't coexist" I explained

"You're right" he just realized

"But, if its not you, then who?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. And here I thought I could give you a little breather. But it seems you wasted it by talking to the loser" General Teddie's voice rang through the speakers

"Yeah, yeah I got it. Shut up you stupid bear" I muttered, feeling irritated by the bear's constant interruption

"Yosuke-senpai is so useless, he can't even beat the intruding crybaby" Risette insulted the both us.

"I think you should go. It sucks to be so powerless when your friends need your help the most. Will you please save my friends? That General Teddie and that lady commentator are also my friends. They aren't acting like their usual selves. Please save them" Hanamura-san begs me.

"I'll be sure to save everyone Hanamura-san" I said as continued on in the building.


	4. The Two Fisted Protein Junkie

**Hallway, Yasogami Highschool, Midnight Channel**

As I left Hanamura-san at the stairway, I briefly noticed a Bear that has some significant resemblance with that of the host, General Teddie. With the strange creature was a woman with pale blue as her hair color, wearing the summer version of this school's uniform.

"Hey!" I attempted to run after them, but an invisible blocked my way

As I continued to walk on the path set for me. I noticed that doors aren't blocked by this see-through walls.

I opened the door, and walked inside

**Music Room, Yasogami Highschool, Midnight Channel**

When I looked inside, I immediately saw a piano at the center of the room. There were photographs of famous classical artists on the wall; Beethoven, Mozart, Bach; to name a few. Musical stands are arranged to look like your typical music class.

As soon as I stepped a foot inside the room, the piano started playing on its own.

The song it is currently playing is True Story, one of Risette's songs

"Amada, Amada, can you hear me" I hear Mitsuru-san's voice

I heard her voice the same way I heard our tactical support all those years ago.

She's using her Persona

"Mitsuru-san?" I asked

"Amada, thank goodness you are safe" I heard her as she sighed in relief.

I sat down on one of the stools inside the room, trying to rest for a little while.

"Yes, I am safe for the moment Mitsuru-san" I replied

"What are you doing here in the world inside a TV" aah typical Mitsuru-san, direct to the point like always.

"I was pushed in here Mitsuru-san" I replied honestly

"I see, so you were the fourth intruder that General Teddie mentioned earlier" she concluded

"If I'm the fourth intruder, who are the other two?" I voiced my question

"Akihiko and Aigis" she answered bluntly

I gulped involuntarily, as I realized that sooner or later I'm going to fight either Mitsuru-san, Akihiko-san or Aigis-san.

"I-is that so?" I stuttered

"Yes, we were supposed to retrieve a special material that was stolen while in transit" she informed me

"by any chance is this material, like Aigis?" I guessed

"Yes, though I'm curious as to how do you know this classified information" from her tone, she demanded answers

"W-well you see, from what I gathered, this world is manifestation of the human mind. The shadows of each individual who wander here will manifest and will try to replace the original, but to those people who will accept their shadows, they gain a Persona of their own. With that said, seeing as I can still use Kala-Nemi, and piecing the puzzle piece you gave me. I come up with the only logical answer. A robot that was designed to use a Persona is here" I explained

"I see, great deductive reasoning Amada" she complimented me

"Are there any chances that this robot looks more human than Aigis Mitsuru-san?" I voiced out another question

"That shouldn't be possible, because the robot was built years before Aigis was built" she answered

"I see" Now I am confused, was she the robot that Mitsuru-san was talking about?

"Mitsuru-san? Mitsuru-san" I called out her name repeatedly, but I didn't get any response

"Tch, connection was interrupted!" I angrily muttered as I stood up and walked out of the room

As soon as my foot stepped outside the room, the piano stopped playing

Creepy

**Hallway, Yasogami Highschool, Midnight Channel**

"But who is she?" I questioned out loud

There two possible suspects of this tournament, it is either this girl's shadow is causing the tournament or it is the Anti-shadow suppression weapon's shadow that Mitsuru-san and the rest are retrieving.

"There can only be one way to find out, and that is to continue biting the bait"

As I continued to walk to the path set to me I came upon a dead end, and there is only one door present.

It does not help that the path I've been walking before is already blocked by the invisible wall

"So my next opponent is here?" I pondered out loud

Imagine my surprise when I saw who was inside

**Gymnasium, Yasogami Highschool, Midnight channel**

As I entered the school's gym, the first thing I noticed is that my opponent is already here, standing at the center court of the facility's basketball court.

I looked around, aside from the things you usually see when on a basketball court, all I see are foldable chairs stacked as tall as possible, and in weird angles to boot

"Ken?" I saw a half-naked man, whose upper body is covered in scars, wearing a tattered red cape, tattered brown pants, light brown belt with a knife safely put in its sheath, and red combat shoes with white shoe laces.

"Akihiko-san" I replied

"What are you doing here?" he asks me

"You haven't got in contact with Mitsuru-san?" I asked

"No, she may have deemed a priority to contact you first, you were supposed not to be involved in shadow activity again, at least until you graduate highschool"

"Yes, I am aware of that" I looked around the venue, I can still the shadows made to look like human silhouettes

"Aware of what?" Akihiko-san's tone changed, I looked at his face, still in shock at his change in demeanor

When I took a good look at his face, he is glaring at me, his stare at me is full of hatred

"You know what Ken? You are the reason I am alone in this world"

"W-what do you mean Akihiko-san?"

"That's Sanada-san to you brat!"

"Y-yes Sa-sanada-san" I am already dreading this conversation, especially since I know where this is headed

"Not only did I lose my parents at a young age, my sister burning in front of my eyes" he paused

I didn't say a word. I waited for him to continue

"THEN YOU DECIDED TO KILL MY BESTFRIEND! YOU HAPPY THAT YOU SUCCEDED? " he shouted angrily at me, but I need to defend myself, he knows it too

"b-but Sanada-san, it was Takaya who killed Aragaki-san not me"

"THAT'S COMPLETE BS AND YOU KNOW THAT!" he shouted once more "IF ONLY SHINJI DID NOT TAKE THE BULLET FOR YOUR SAKE! HE STILL WOULD BE ALIVE TO THIS DAY!"

"YOU SHOULD'VE DIED! MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU DURING THE TIME YOUR MOTHER WAS KILLED AND MAYBE SHINJI WOULD STILL BE ALIVE, BESIDES YOU PLANNED ON COMMITTING SUICIDE RIGHT AFTER KILLING HIM YOURSELF RIGHT? ANYWAY, THIS WORLD WILL BE YOUR FINAL RESTING PLACE! CAESAR!" He summoned his Persona

"Oh this is the fight that we are yearning! Time to settle those grudges! Fight!" Risette's voice said through the speakers.

Akihiko-san immediately charged at me then proceeded to punch me like he is in the boxing ring

With his perfect footing, he is able to punch my chest and my back for several times

"Come Caesar!" he shouted as his Persona casted a Zio on himself, making Akihiko-san himself charged with electricity.

I did my best not to get hit by his punch by either dodging all of his punches or by putting my spear in harm's way. Otherwise, I'd be too shocked to attack him, I mean literally shocked.

I continued dodging and defending from his punches, then the unexpected happened

As soon as he was not electrically charged anymore, he summoned Caesar and casted Maziodyne, which means I can't dodge or defend for that matter.

I braced myself for the incoming bolts of electricity

"aaaaah!" I shouted as soon those bolts of electricity hit me.

When I saw him try to recover from his recent attack, I immediately summoned my Persona who then created three set of arrows, one set contained three arrows, other sets contained four arrows.

As soon as I pointed my finger at my opponent, the first set of four arrows were thrown at my half naked opponent, another set of three arrows formed some sort of X in front of, they now serve as my first line of defense.

My attack left him confused because he kept on punching the air while his scarred back is facing me

When I pointed my index finger at my half naked opponent for the second time the last set of four arrows were flying towards him.

Bad Move

He then recovered from confusion, he once again charged at me as soon as I assumed a defense stance, the arrows in front of me started to spin, when he attempted to punch me, all three arrow disintegrated and he staggered, electrically shocked.

He wasn't able to move because of him being shocked and all, I took this opportunity to attack him.

I impaled him and slashed him, well as far as my blunt spear can, performed kicks, then I did sweep, which knocked down Akihiko-san

I was about to perform another attack when he swung a right hook at me, and just like that, he was able to move again.

He charged at me and performed a jab on my chest.

Just like with my fight against Hanamura-san earlier, intense power coursed through my veins again. My opponent then performed a series of attacks, or in fighting games term, a combo, completely sick of always defending, I summoned my Persona which blew him away.

I pointed my evoker at my temple once again

"Let's end this. Kala-Nemi!" I summoned my Persona again who then proceeded to throw me up in the air. After throwing me, he quickly dashed at my opponent. He then pierced the downed boy's body repeatedly, afterwards threw him in my direction as I began my descent.

My Persona started spinning rapidly as the blade of my spear connected with my opponent's chest.

As the two of us started falling, Akihiko-san's back first. Once his back landed on the ground, I then stepped on his stomach as I then regained my balance, then a huge lightning bolt struck my opponent's down form..

"K.O! what a comeback, well fight over, time to leave" Risette's voice rang through the speakers inside the replicated school gymnasium.

"Ugh, Ken you've gotten good" I heard Akihiko-san said.

As expected of the undefeated boxing champ while in highschool, he can't be rendered unconscious that easily

I quickly summoned Kala-Nemi and let him cast Mediarahan on myself and my opponent.

"Akihiko-san?"

"What is it Ken?"

Phew and I thought he really meant what he said earlier

"Oh nothing really"

"That reminds me, what are you doing here?"

"Um, I was kinda pushed unto a Television. The culprit was kind enough to throw a pair of shoes after me" I replied

"Wait you were pushed into the TV while being in Iwatodai?" he asked, quite alarmed

"No, I was pushed in while staying at the Amagi Inn. In fact I just arrived Inaba a few hours earlier

"What are you doing in Inaba anyway?"

"We have an assignment at school?"

"During Golden Week?"

"yeah"

"Akihiko, Akihiko!" Both Akihiko-san and I heard Mitsuru-san's voice

"What is it Mitsuru?"

"We may have a problem, this tournament maybe caused by the 5th generation anti-shadow weapon 'Labrys'" Mitsuru-san confided with Akihiko-san

"Wait, I thought you said, she was stolen?" Akihiko-san said

"That is assuming that she may have awakened and mind controlled the hi-jackers"

"the other possibility is that she was stolen and has only awakened here, and her shadow is what's creating this tournament.

"If I may Mitsuru-san" I but into their conversation

"Amada? I see you fought Akihiko, it is okay, we don't want you getting involved into this any further" Mitsuru-san assumed I lost the fight, which is understandable.

"Actually Mitsuru, Ken defeated me fair and square" Akihiko-san interjected

"I-I see, sorry to downplay your abilities Amada. In that case, as a former member of S.E.E.S, will you assist the Kirijo-group in retrieving Labrys?", She requested my aid, "You will be paid for your services of course" she quickly added

"After all of this is over, I believe you have the right to know what the other former members of S.E.E.S are up to since three years ago" She said

"You should hurry to the announcement room, there is a big shadow there" she added

"I will, Thank you Mitsuru-san" I offered my gratitude

"As polite as ever, heh, something's never change" Akihiko-san commented

"you're one to talk Akihiko, you recklessly charged to Inaba from the airport, without giving much thought on your outfit" Mitsuru-san said

"Says the girl in white fur and a black catsuit" Akihiko dryly commented

"I rest my case" Mitsuru-san said as she cut off the communication, after sending me the location of the announcement room

"you should go Ken, I'll try to find a loophole around this invisible walls" Akihiko-san remarked as he performed a really powerful jab at the invisible wall.

If that was me, I would've been very lucky if I am still alive after being hit a punch that powerful.

I gulp involuntarily as I exited the replica of the school gymnasium.


	5. The Imperious Queen of Executions

**Hallway, Yasogami High school, Midnight Channel**

Once I left the gymnasium, I immediately headed towards the Announcement Room, remembering the directions Mitsuru-san gave me.

"Who was she?" the pale-blue haired girl earlier was still bothering me as I climbed up the stairs.

"I just hope I don't run into either Mitsuru-san or Aigis-san" I voiced out my thoughts as I sprinted towards the announcement room, which was nearby.

I've heard rumors about Mitsuru-san's executions. They say those people who were executed by her were left soaked, shivering and whimpering.

As for Aigis-san, I just don't want to repeat the pain I went through when we battled against her and her sister three years ago.

Getting closer to the announcement room, I heard Mitsuru-san say "I see, so you're Labrys the 5th Generation Anti-Shadow Weapon.

**Announcement Room, Yasogami Highschool, Midnight Channel**

When I arrived there I saw Mitsuru-san pointing her weapon towards a static-like pale blue haired girl, behind Mitsuru-san was Risette herself.

Seconds after seconds, the façade of a normal girl fades away.

After some time, I saw the girl-Labrys- now full of robotic parts.

"Mitsuru-san" I voiced out, prompting the occupants of the room to turn towards me

"Amada" Mitsuru-san says

"Who're you? Are you that unrecognizable person I sensed earlier?" Risette, different from the host Risette on the P.A earlier, said to me.

As I was about to answer her

"No what's going on" Labrys said as her robotic parts comes into view

"This can't be" the brunette girl said

"What was your motive Labrys? Was it revenge in the end?" upon hearing her words, I looked down ashamed of my actions three years ago.

"I can understand why you'd hold a grudge. I caught glimpses of it on my way here" Mitsuru-san continues, "But your hatred should be centered on the Kirijo group. Why drag innocent students into your vendetta?"

"Kirijo group?" Labrys' ask in her confusion, probably because of her façade being broken.

"No I don't want to remember! Never again!" Labrys shouts

"Mhmhmahahaha" General Teddie's voice laughs. This made everyone in the room, including me, to look for the source of the voice

General Teddie then appears behind Labrys

"To think that the outsiders helped me so much while I was running errands. I thank you for that" the bear gives and eerie smirk, while saying it cheerfully

After flinging those words at the occupants of the room, Risette suddenly keels down as she covered her ears, while Mitsuru-san tries to hold her head, trying to ease whatever pain she is feeling

"What's going on?! This is Labrys' interference pattern!" Mitsuru-san manages to say

"mmhhmm, that's right" General Teddie said as his voice transformed into that of a possessed woman frequently shown on Television, as his eyes turned yellow.

"mhhm, as Thanks for cornering the real one. I'll show you something" the bear muttered as the area around us started to have a very dangerous feel, something even worse than Tartarus.

In Phoenix Ranger Featherman R, there was a villain who can shape shift, after capturing Pink Argus, that one villain posed as her, then when the villain was discovered, a transformation sequence occurred, revealing who was the villain that was posing as their friend and comrade.

The events happening now, have a similar feel, only this time, the enemy is real.

General Teddie is consumed by some black liquid then moments later he turned into Labrys' doppelganger.

"Another Labrys?" both Mitsturu-san and I say in surprise

"I am a Shadow the true self" the former General Teddie said as she finished transformation. As the real Labrys fell unconscious.

"I won't be caged! I will take my freedom!" Shadow Labrys, as I dubbed her to be, shouted as she headed towards the exit passing by all three of us, after carrying the unconscious Labrys with her.

"Amada stay here. Protect Kujikawa" Mitsuru-san said as she pursued the shadow and her real counterpart.

"Hai" I agreed to her orders.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who're you?" Kujikawa, as Mitsuru-san dubbed the girl with me, said

"I'm Ken Amada" I introduced myself

"And I'm Rise 'Risette' Kujikawa" she introduced herself.

"Senpai?" she suddenly called,

"I'm alright, yes" she continued

"Umm, Kujikawa-san, can I pursue Mitsuru-san and Shadow Labrys?" I suddenly called

"Sure, I'll guide you through Shadow Labrys' signal" she said, "My friends are on their way here, so I'll be alright"

"Thank you" I'm probably gonna get executed for disobeying Mitsuru-san's orders, but I'll just have to take the risk. I can understand Labrys' feelings after all.

Kujikawa-san then gives me the location of Shadow Labrys and Labrys.

It seems all three of them are on the roof top.

I immediately hurried there.

**TV Studio, Yasogami High School, Midnight Channel.**

"You're here" Shadow Labrys called, who was still carrying an unconscious Labrys on her shoulder, making Mitsuru-san look towards me

"Amada, what are you doing here?" Mitsuru-san said, "Didn't I tell you to stay with Kujikawa?"

"Don't worry Kirijo-san, I sent Ken-kun to help you, my friends and I are currently meeting together then go to your location" Kujikawa-san telepathically, through her Persona, said

"I see" Mitsuru-san's anger seems to have dissipated, but sooner or later, for sure I'm gonna get it"

Suddenly, the Shadow smiles as she snaps her fingers. I gulped involuntarily as I suddenly felt that my spear can't pass through some sort of invisible force.

"The Grand Prix isn't over yet. If you want to chase me… you'd better fight each other" The Shadow called out

"Aww crap" I managed to mutter as Mitsuru-san's eyes are filled with rage.

"And anyone conceding defeat, without fighting won't make the walls disappear" Shadow Labrys revealed, making my plans to surrender, go to waste.

The Shadow, while carrying her real counterpart, fled away from our location.

"Amada, I had hoped that you had stayed with Kujikawa earlier, so it won't come to this, but it seems we don't have a choice in the matter" Mitsuru-san said

I gulped, mustering enough courage to say what I am going to say. Because I know for sure, she won't hold back.

"If I may Mitsuru-san, think of this fight as my punishment for disobeying your orders earlier"

"I see, It seems Akihiko has influenced you at some point" Mitsuru-san said as she prepares her sword, "then prepare for your execution"

I gulped as I readied my spear, as the fight began.

"Out of courtesy, I won't hold anything back!" she shouted as she summoned Artemesia, who then summoned a flying ice mirror.

As for me, I resorted to long ranged attacks by summoning Kala-Nemi and flung Zios at her. Unfortunately all of my attacks were dodged.

She then once again summoned her Persona, who then flung a flying kiss. Then for some reason I feel really attracted to Mitsuru-san.

As I continued to dodge her every attack, though ungracefully, I really felt that my strength is leaving me.

"Crap, I'm charmed!" I suddenly remember the times when I was in Tartarus, the times when I felt attracted to shadows, and sometimes made me attack my allies.

Mitsuru-san once again summons her Persona, who flings her whip at me, and the next thing I know, I am inside a block of ice

"i-it's c-cold" I shivered as struggled my way out.

Mitsuru-san dashes towards my incased form, once one of her swords connected to the ice, it immediately shattered, freeing me in the process but the thing is I feel dizzy afterwards, which she took advantage of.

She relentlessly attacked me, slashing me as she saw fit.

I quickly summoned my Persona to interrupt her barrage of attacks, which succeeded, since she was blown away.

"Persona!" I shouted as Kala-Nemi appeared before me, he then materialized a lot of electrically charged arrows above his head. I immediately pointed my index finger towards my opponent, the myriad arrows came flying down towards her.

After that attack, I immediately rushed towards Mitsuru-san as performed a series of attacks against her. I slashed, pierced and kicked.

"Ice Mirror" She said as Artemesia appeared behind her and an Ice Mirror materialized behind me.

I tried jumping my way out of that mirror, but it seems Mitsuru-san anticipated my move.

"Come forth and behold!" she shouted once more as Artemisia once again appeared behind her and a big block of Ice appeared, incasing me once again.

"C-cold!" I managed to mutter. I mean, I'm almost half naked and this ice isn't helping my situation.

I struggled once again, this time I was successful. I quickly casted a Diarama on myself as Mitsuru-san got her evoker.

"I have a bad feeling about this" I whispered to myself

I once again dashed to her stationary form, and attacked her relentlessly with my spear as I interrupted her from summoning Artemesia through her evoker.

"Kala-Nemi" I shouted as my Persona appeared behind me and materialized lots of arrows on his head.

I immediately pointed at Mitsuru-san and then arrows came flying towards her

"K.O!" I hear Risette's voice over the P.A system, probably a pre-recorded voice.

"You've improved Amada, C'est Magnifique" Mitsuru-san complimented me.

"Come Kala-Nemi" I let him cast Mediarahan on the both of us.

"You should hurry back, Amada" Mitsuru-san said as she summoned her Persona

"It seems both Labrys are back in the announcement room" She continued

"B-but, I can't possibly take down a shadow on my own!" I immediately said, really regretting that I won our bout.

"Don't downplay your abilities Amada, you were able to defeat Akihhiko and I, who are much experienced Persona-user than you" Mitsuru-san tries to ease my self-doubt.

"You can do this Amada, I have faith in you" Mitsuru-san adds.

"Yes, I'll do my best!" I then left the rooftop and proceeded towards the announcement room.


	6. The Sister Complex Kingpin of Steel

**Hallway, Yasogami High School, Midnight Channel**

After leaving Mitsuru-san, I immediately retraced my steps back to the Announcement Room, but the invisible walls came back, probably when Shadow Labrys snapped her fingers earlier.

In the end I was right all along, that pale-blue haired girl earlier was Labrys. The thing I don't get is why did she looked more human earlier and when met her for the second time, she was already static-like, then her robotic parts came into view.

"My next is opponent is here huh?" I voiced my thoughts as I stood beside the door, of what looks like a classroom

"Please let it not be Aigis" I muttered hoping that my next opponent would not be Aigis.

I mustered enough courage, and opened the door

**Classroom, Yasogami High School, Midnight Channel**

This room is your typical average classroom. Chairs and desk facing the blackboard. The only thing that is out of place are the cameras scattered around the room, and the roof.

"Who're you?" a voice greeted me rudely.

I looked at the voice's owner, and there I saw a man with white-ish or gray-ish hair, sitting in one of the chairs.

If I remember right, he was also one of the students featured in that advertisement, along with Satonaka-san and Hanamura-san.

If I remember correctly this guy- Yu Narukami- was dubbed in that promotional video as 'Nobody touches his Precious Nanako, The Sister-Complex Kingpin of Steel'

I touched the opening between this room and the hallway, but alas a force resisted my hand's exit.

"Locked in? I guess P-1 Grand Prix rules are still in effect huh?" I voiced out my thoughts, completely intending not to communicate with the boy, well until the fight's over. The illusions that made me fight before are taking its toll on me. Not to mention this constant fighting is very exhausting on my part.

"By any chance are you Ken Amada-kun? Rise got in touch with me" Narukami-san asked

"Yes, Narukami-san. I knew your name from the Promotional Video" I replied

Wait, we are normally communicating?

"Narukami-san, am I getting through to you?" his only response is a nod

"Rise told me you were out to save Ms. President. Labrys, her name was?" Narukami-san casually said.

"So she introduced herself as Ms. President? Anyway, yes I am indeed here to save her, though I am just an acquaintance of Mitsuru-san, so I'm afraid I don't know the specifics." I replied honestly

"I see, you're a polite kid, aren't you? Your parents raised you well" Narukami-san complimented.

"My mother is dead, and I don't know who my father is" I muttered

"I apologize for bringing such a sore subject." He apologized, "Anyway, would you mind conceding the fight? I'll save Labrys in your and Kirijo-san's behalf"

"I understand what you are trying to do Narukami-san but Shadow Labrys explicitly told Mitsuru-san and I before the two of us fought, that anyone admitting defeat without a fight would not make the walls disappear" I sighed

"I see, if it was possible, I wouldn't want to fight a person younger than me. In fact I can see my little sister in you, and besides my friends are still trapped, it would be wrong to push my burdens to someone I just met and to a person younger than me no less"

"I see" I replied, "I think the stronger of us two should proceed" I continued

The atmosphere in the classroom changed as I gripped my spear tighter, it seems Narukami-san sensed it too since he readied his sword.

It's strange, Narkami-san reminds me of someone, though the physical appearance and his character are very different but there is something in him that is very similar to that person who saved us-the entire world.

"It's time to get serious! Come Kala-Nemi!" I summoned Kala-Nemi, and as simple as that the fight began.

Kala-Nemi materialized three sets of spears, two sets contained four spears and the last one contained three spears. I immediately pointed my index finger and middle finger at my opponent, then two sets of spears came flying towards him. He dodged about five spears but three of my spears were able to hit him.

He quickly recovered, he quickly summoned his Persona and did a sliding dash towards me. Though he was successful, the last set of three spears came to my defense and disintegrated.

He performed the same attack, and this time he was successful, he shocked me, numbing my whole body, through that sliding dash

"I-I can't move" he took advantage of me being shocked as he performed a series of attacks.

After a few seconds, the numbing feeling in my body disappeared, I took this as my cue to summon my Persona and interrupt Narukami-san's barrage of attacks. Blowing him to the other side of the arena.

Narukami-san quickly recovered in mid-air, he, with the help of his Persona, air dashed to my location.

I jumped and attacked him in mid-air, before he could perform a single attack.

After my attacks in the air ended, he quickly put some distance between us, after landing of course.

"Izanagi!" He summoned his Persona-Izanagi-as his he casted a barrage of flying Zios at me.

Unfortunately, I was unable to dodge his Zios.

He then dashed towards me and stopped just a few meters away from me.

"Zionga!" He shouted as Izanagi appeared in front of him and summoned a stream of electricity towards my way

"aaaaaaah!" I shouted as I was being electrocuted.

A few seconds later, the stream of electricity ended, which left my body numb, all I could do was put my arms into an X position and defend his incoming onslaught of attacks.

He slashed me with his sword along with the sword his Persona carries in an alternate pattern.

Power then surges through my veins.

A few seconds later, the numbing sensation in my body disappeared once again. I summoned Kala-Nemi to interrupt his onslaught.

He was blown away this time too, but he didn't recover as quickly as before. I took this opportunity to barrage him with attacks, ranging from my kicks and pierces to summoning Kala-Nemi and cast a barrage of Zios towards him.

"Let's end this!" I muttered as I summoned Kala-Nemi who then materialized a thousand electrically charged arrows and let it rain down on my enemy.

"K.O!" Risette's voice was again heard through the P.A system.

"huff, pant, huff, I win, huff, pant, huff" I said as I try to control my breath and heart rate.

"I will move on" I continued as I summoned Kala-Nemi once again and casted a Mediarahan on the both of us, as I helped Narukami-san stand.

"But first, I have something to ask you. You said that you'd save Labrys, but how will you do that? Her circumstances aren't very to understand" I asked as I approached a nearby chair and sat down.

"Not to mention that she isn't human" I continued, I feel like I'll need every help I can get in order to save Labrys.

I then saw Narukami-san close his eyes then opening them again and answered

"Nothing in particular but the least thing I could've done to her is to stand by her side"

"at her side…. I see" I muttered as a lot of things dawn on me.

After the accident that took away my mother's life I never trusted anyone.

I didn't trust all adults because they would never believe everything I say, I could never trust kids my age at that time because they took life for granted and are very immature.

But as I joined the journey three years ago, I found friends and since then I was never alone. In Labrys' case, she woke up alone and have no one to lean on.

And there was him, our charismatic leader. He was the one who understood me the most, who let me understand, that despite what I've done, I'll never be alone.

I see, now I know why Narukami-san reminds me of him. If at first Narukami-san can't understand what Labrys went through, he'll try to understand and be the shoulder to lean on. Just like what he did for us.

"You really do remind me of an old friend" I said to my companion in the room

"I do? Wait, but you're only thirteen years old!" I laughed at his realization

"Yes, though he's more than just a friend, I owe my third life to him" I said having a sense of nostalgia as I remembered Shinjiro-san and him

Kujikawa-san then contacts everyone involved, she eagerly says the plan Mitsuru-san said as I see Narukami-san closing his eyes once more and nodding to Kujikawa-san's words.

"Well then, I'll be going now to save Labrys." I said as I feel confidence flow through me.

Indeed Labrys will be saved, I'm certain of it.

"Go for it Amada-kun"Cheered loudly as I opened the door.

Although I think it's out of character for Narukami-san to be cheering me on that loudly. I faced him once more and saluted, then I dashed towards the Announcement room.

* * *

**A/N: The lines return!**

**Anyway Belated Merry Christmas 2013 and Belated Happy New Year 2014.**

**This chapter was the hardest of them all! Can you actually believe that I wrote this chapter since the fifteenth of December? I needed to make Ken realize the similarities of Makoto Yuki/Minato Arisato (c'mon Atlus make up your mind already! Which of the two is the Canon name) and Yu Narukami, that and I watched a lot of videos featuring Yu's fighting style in Arena.**

**Same goes for the previous chapter, I watched a lot of videos featuring the fighting styles of Fsteak, Brosuke, Fan girls' dreams and the Ice Queen.**

**If anyone's wondering what is Ken's title, I'll be sure to make something so that he'll know what his title is. I noticed that S.E.E.S never knew what their titles were when they participated in the P-1 grand prix.**

**So what do you guys think of the fight scenes so far? **

**Anyway, please do review guys. I want to know what you guys think, just please don't cast a Ragnarok spell, because that'll really burn me T_T**

**A little scrolling and the review box is there. Please Review**

**Bukalay signing off**


	7. Face Your Self

**Hallway, Yasogami High School, Midnight Channel**

As soon as I left Narukami-san, I immediately went towards the announcement room.

"I hope I'm not too late" I muttered as I hurried my pace.

**Announcement Room, Yasogami Highschool, Midnight Channel**

As I arrive, I threw the door open and went inside.

I take a good look at the room. This room isn't your typical Announcement Room you will find at your average school. In front of me is a panel of small televisions lined up in several rows and columns. Further to the front is a glass window which overlooks a room of what looks like a TV studio painted in bright yellow.

To my left was a control panel with a microphone sitting on it and to my right is just wall painted in steel blue.

"Odd" I whispered

Shadow Labrys isn't anywhere nearby

Where could the other Labrys be?

Truth be told, I only saw Labrys approaching the microphone.

"Hmm? Are you lost little boy?" Labrys notices me

"You're not thinking straight, this isn't a school. We're in a world inside a TV. You're not the president" I said, in a rude and blunt way.

"What are you talking about little boy? Are you trying to find your elder sibling here?" She asks innocently, trying to play the role of a Student Council President, as I assume.

"I can use the P.A system and make your elder sibling come here" she offered

She looks to my eyes, her eyes devoid of emotion.

Her robotic parts aren't concealed anymore.

But her 'concerned' look is what's odd. I can really feel that her 'concern' to my 'situation' is not real

"Snap out of it Labrys-san, you're not the Student Council!" I shouted, trying desperately to convince her to drop her 'Good President' act

"Why, why're you saying that stuff?! I wanna stay here! This… this is the only place where I can belong!" She shouted back

She faces her whole body at me, raised her right hand up, and with perfect timing, her wings glowed red and released air which caused the wings to propel, by the time the small handle is an inch above her head, the handle extends itself which Labrys then grabs.

Her wings now turned into a giant axe which she now uses as her weapon.

"I won't go back! I'm gonna stay here forever and ever!" She shouted

She brings her axe down at incredible speed and strength. It actually left a dent on the floor

To swing down a large metal axe like that so easily. That's just not humanly possible. It is to be expected though.

"I'll apologize later, but if you're still ignoring me, I'm gonna make you listen with everything I have."

I exclaimed as I prepared myself

Ooh, this is going to hurt.

As I then began my attack.

I first began by putting a little more distance between me and the robot with an axe.

Her first instinct was to approach me.

"Come Kala-Nemi!" I quickly summoned my Persona and let it cast a barrage of flying Zios at my opponent.

Luckily, she wasn't able to dodge. Having shocked her, I immediately dashed towards her and attacked her relentlessly, ranging from my Persona's melee attacks to my kicks and pierces.

As I was about to summon Kala-Nemi, Labrys brought down her axe on my chest, which blew me to the other side of the room.

She immediately dashed towards me and she bashed her axe all over my body for how many times. She never let up.

Three seconds after she began her barrage of attacks. Power once again surges through me.

After a few seconds, she paused her attacks, holding her axe behind her, as if she was charging for an ultimate attack. Thinking fast, I quickly summoned Kala-Nemi and blew her away. Making her unable to dish out that attack she was about to perform.

"Kala-Nemi!" I called out to my Persona again, who then materialized a thousand of electrical arrows above him. I quickly gave my signal and myriad arrows rain down on Labrys.

"why? Why can't I stay like this?" Labrys said in between sobs, once she got up from my recent attack.

"What good will it do to you if you forget everything?" I asked

"When you want to avert your eyes from the truth, that'll hurt even more." I said as I looked down

Labrys slumps on the floor and continues to cry her heart out.

Even though the words I said before were for her own good. The scene before me Is just heartbreaking.

After a few seconds, Labrys looks at me with her eyes red from crying

"You wouldn't understand… no one can understand how I feel!" she shouted at me

"That's right. They'd never understand" Another voice said, I know because Labrys eyes widened and her mouth didn't open

"The Shadow, so you were nearby after all."

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm her"

Wherever Shadow Labrys is, she did a pretty good job hiding.

As I looked around the scenery around me turned black

Then after a few second, fires lit up the room. There I saw outside the Announcement Room's glass window. A furnace-the source of light- being filled with broken robotic parts.

"Wh-what?" I managed to exclaim

The scenery before me is something no one should be able to see, it's like chopped up human bodies were being thrown into the furnace, if you don't see the minor details of robotic elements on those bodies

"And I still need her, so I can become myself" Shadow Labrys exclaimed as she appeared behind me.

Once she reached my location, in the process of approaching Labrys, she swung her robotic arm on my abdomen and threw me towards the control panel.

Fortunately none of them broke, if they did, I would've been electrocuted to death.

Wait, according to Satonaka-san, when the real person denies everything the shadow says, they go berserk.

So that's why, the shadow hasn't gained a new power yet,

"Forgetting was your only escape plan, but that has also been taken away from you too. Poor pitiful 'me'" she starts to taunt the original self

"You made them go through the same pain, but in the end, they still didn't understand."

"The… same… pain" I muttered

"It was so painful. It made you so devastated. You hated annihilating 'them'" Shadow Labrys continues to taunt

Labrys continues to sob

I took the pieces Shadow Labrys kindly elaborated, with the ones I saw outside the announcement room's window

So she was forced to fight and destroy her sister units. That wouldn't be so tragic if the robots were never given a personality and a heart.

But in Labrys' case, she was connected to the sister units she was forced destroy. Everyone she destroyed were precious to her, they held a special place in her heart.

The Shadow then looked at me full of hatred

"He was forced to fight his friends too, but he didn't feel the despair that we did. He wasn't alone after all. He's completely different from us…" she stated

"We're neither human nor an ordinary machine. We don't belong anywhere, and we'll always be alone"

"No one will ever understand us!" She shouted

"Tha-"I was about to interrupt but the real Labrys beat me to it

"PLEASE STOP!"

The shadow needs to the original to deny it.

"I'm not alone!"

"If they don't understand, who will? The only ones who could were all destroyed. BY OUR OWN HANDS"

"No! That was you! Not me! YOU'RE NOT ME!" she finally denied her shadow as the ambiance changed drastically.

"ahahahaha!" Shadow Labrys chuckles evilly

"I'm free now! No one can capture me! I'm truly free!" Shadow Labrys shouts in evil glee

"Yes the power!" She said as some sort of logo appeared beneath her.

The shadow has gone berserk.

Then from below chains shoot up, lifts the unconscious form of Labrys in the air. As a black bull appeared behind the shadow.

Labrys starts to fall, luckily a defense mechanism was activated since the axe she was gripping extended even more, slowing the fall of the robot.

I then caught her as her axe began retracting.

She looks at me in surprise, but I only smiled at her.

"Don't Worry I got this" I said to Labrys as I gently leaned her unto the nearby wall.

I stand and readied my spear as the axe in her hand released powerful gusts.

I hope I can defeat her shadow, it was already difficult to defeat her Persona-less self.

I then summoned Kala-Nemi and cast a Diarahan on myself.

Then Shadow Labrys charged at me, with that bull-Asterius as I like to call it- behind her.

Before I could re-summon my Persona, the bull grabbed me and buried me on the now water-like floor, dishing out some damage.

Asterius then threw me up, where Shadow Labrys' axe came waiting for me. As I took my time to recover, she immediately began another barrage of her melee attacks while the bull behind her is casually shooting lasers at me.

After her second set of attacks, I immediately performed a lot of pierces and kicks, but unfortunately, those were defended.

She suddenly summons the bull which blew me away.

I quickly recovered and let Kala-Nemi materialize three sets of arrows. I immediately gave the signal to attack my opponent with the first two sets, and last ones became my first line of defense.

I then re-summoned Kala-Nemi and let him cast a barrage of Zios at my opponent.

She took her time to recover so I immediately dashed in her direction and perform another series of attacks.

I once again summoned Kala-Nemi who then materialize another set of a thousand electrically charged arrows and then let it rain down on her.

The bull then disappears, leaving Shadow Labrys knocked down but not unconscious

The real one stands up and said

"Am I gonna be alone again? What am I saying, of course I am. After all I've done"

"No you're not gonna be alone again Labrys-san" I started, "Truth be told, I bear some resentment towards the Kirijo group. They indirectly caused the death of my mother"

Labrys' eyes widened.

"But, I had friends with me, who let me understand that my mother's death was just an accident. In fact these new Kirijo group will not allow some event similar to mine to ever happen again. These new Kirijo group, though they will atone for the sins made by the previous heads, will make sure every man and woman will never be bothered by the atrocities that founded our generation." I continued

"I assure you, no one will lock you away ever" I finished

"But why? I caused all these mess, dragged innocent teenagers into this. There ain't no reason to forgive me!"

"That is only your own opinion" I replied

"huh?"

"Kujikawa-san?"

"I can hear you Amada-kun!" Kujikawa-san said through her Persona

"Is that Rise-san?"

"That's right, you've met her too. And" I started

It seems both Mitsuru-san and Kujikawa-san teamed up for Mitsuru-san's plan

Mitsuru-san's plan was to connect everyone here. Some of them I already fought, some of them I don't know.

Though realistically speaking, some of this people here may find it hard to forgive Labrys for what she's-her shadow's-caused

But I believe in them.

"Umm to tell the truth, I only saw you for a second, so I ain't sure what's going on" a gruff voice said through the telepathic link

"But it seemed that you went through a lot. Anyway, hope things start to look up" the gruff voice continued

"That's way too simple! Can't you think of anything better to say?" Hanamura-san said

"Hey, it ain't simple at all! I know damn well how tough it is to see a Shadow come outta yourself" the gruff voice argued

"Yeah, we've all been through the same thing, so we'd suck pretty bad if we didn't forgive you" Satonaka-san added

"You caused me a lot of trouble! Buuut, it was still kinda fun! Kinda!" I'm guessing this is the real General Teddie that Shadow Labrys was impersonating earlier

Heh, I was worried over nothing. These people know how to accept someone for who they are, regardless of her looks…

That is why even though Labrys is a machine, they will surely welcome her

I'm sure of it, and indeed they showered Labrys with more warmth than I thought.

"What we saw wasn't the whole picture right? That's just how our hearts are" A beautiful voice said

"I concur. None of us can cast stones after you've gone through the hardship of facing your Shadow" A boy's voice said

"That aside, I'm just glad you're okay" Hanamura-san's voice is filled with relief

"I was worried about you… I left you alone, knowing you couldn't use a Persona" He continued

"Labrys when you come back, we should talk" Narukami-san's soothing voice said

"Senpai's right, and not just us" Kujikawa-san affirmed

"Labrys? I apologize for what the Kirijo group has done to you. No doubt that the scientists forced you to do horrible things. For that I will do what I can to earn your forgiveness" Mitsuru-san apologized

"Sister? Can you hear me? I, too, would like to talk with you. There's something I'd like to tell you, you may know it already, but still..." Aigis-san's excited voice said

The warm voices touched me as well. Indeed If I was alone in a situation like this, I'd have broken into pieces.

"You guys. Why? I" Labrys whispered.

"You are a machine, yes that much is true. There will be times when your human heart and robotic body will clash and put you in a dilemma. But one thing will be different, starting this very moment, you will not be alone" I said with confidence as I grabbed a nearby chair and sat down on it. The fight against two Labrys exhausted me.

"Friendship and companionship is the greatest guide." I voiced out my thoughts

"We hope to be that guide for you as well. If you're not alone, you can stand whatever trials and face what the most painful of truths"

"Face… The… Truth" Labrys mutters as she spared a glance at the still lying down doppelganger

Her eyes, are no longer laced with fear.

"I see. I get it now!" She then approaches her Shadow, smiling at me along the way.

She pulled her Shadow in a hug.

"I'm sorry I ignored you all this time. I was the one who left you all alone… No, you're me after all"

And with the words of acceptance, Shadow Labrys glows and a bull shaped logo appeared beneath both Labrys.

The black logo shatters

Same with Shadow Labrys, she disappeared-faded into non existence- and above Labrys was a beautiful long haired woman in armor.

"This is my Persona" Labrys mutters as I nod silently

"Ariadne" she whispers, to what I assume the name of her Persona

I let Labrys rest a little as I looked around the room. And I saw a piece of paper near the microphone. I quickly pocketed it without reading it.

I think it would be best to read it once we were out of the TV world

"C'mon Labrys-san lets go!" I offered.


End file.
